phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Guessing:Why There's A Indefinite Hiatus
There is a indefinite hiatus after the end of S4,and everybody's wondering why.In my opinion, indefinite hiatus(IH for short)WILL NOT be a ending, it show out becaus Dan and Swampy need to design the S5 and more episode, because if AYA air, every thing will change. Imagine, it like write two stories in same characters, it'll be very difficult for every one, so IH get its reason to exist. It WILL give us a brand new PAF, like nirvana of Phoenix!Antimatterfire(talk) February 23, 2014, 16:33(UTC) can we cut down on all of topic about the hiatus and put them all in one big postCtgrumpybear (talk) 18:55, February 27, 2014 (UTC) This should be made the hiatus thread. I think the other two should be deleted by now since that was just talk.Anyway,everyone should quiet down about it since it's anyone's game and anything could happen. Everyone should just let Dan and Swampy take their first hiatus since day one and come back before rattling on about how PAF is soooo boring and stale and repetitive. I've seen to many of those posts around the interwebs lately.--Cakeface33 (talk) 00:11, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Yeah.Only thing we can do is waiting, waiting, waiting, like wait the sun by explode itself.I want to have fun with my sign, but never did!-Antimatterfire 18:38 February 28 2014(UTC) Indefinite Hiatus on Season 4? Why would Season 4 of Phineas and Ferb have a indefinite hitaus? I'm waiting for the new episodes of Phineas and Ferb called "It's No Picnic" and "Imperfect Storm" and I noticed that Candace is going to sing on those two episodes. Will she dance so hot and her hips would move smoothly? I want those episodes early on TV or online on www.watchcartoononline.com. Can't they put the episodes on demand early before they put it on TV? And I don't want the other television show "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" to end. What if the episode "Donald Jr." is going to be on Disney Junior. Back in 2012 on www.video.disney.com, they had it online before they showed it on TV. And Phineas and Ferb will not cancel this YEAR! (Gerardo mendez (talk) 22:04, February 15, 2014 (UTC)) :It's probably no new episodes have been ordered, all episodes that have been made will be shown but after that nothing new will be produced.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 22:11, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Gotta be honest, rather difficult to be optimistic after Disney Channel pulled "Imperfect Storm" from the schedule and replaced it with a freakin' Austin and Ally repeat. - Jasonbres (talk) 22:36, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Are you kidding me?! They wasted the time slot for that? They said they pulled it off for one fo the last new episodes of Fish Hooks. I have a doubt PAF will just up and cancel,since if so much as a rumor circulates,a lot of fans sure will rally up a fight. I think they are waiting for PAF's Star Wars special to seal the deal with ratings;to make sure the show is still fresh.Cakeface33 (talk) 05:23, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I just realized that It's No Picnic was discovered in Polish last week in the interwebs. So most likely,you're overreacting a bit.It'll come soon enough with patience. Also,Candace AND Vanessa sing in that one so unless you'll watch in Polish,you won't have to wait long.Cakeface33 (talk) 05:56, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::"Will she dance so hot and her hips would move smoothly?" I'm not one to judge, but what the heck do you watch PnF for? —— [[User:WiKiAN|'Wi']][[User talk:WiKiAN|'Ki']] 06:48, February 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I wouldn't ask the question unless you really want to hear the answer.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 12:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :: well, unless it changes then there are no new episodes of P&F in may either... ::I am starting to get worried a bit now... (keep in mind this program listing looks low on shows and has been released early so there is still a good chance of episodes in may, but if there isn`t any after all then wow, this is serious.) जय गुरुदेव 08:38, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Even if they renewed the show for one more season - which I don't believe is the case -, the fact the production were in hiatus for some time means that, if they are doing season 5, a spin-off, whatever, it's still in early development production, and will take long to get ready to air. Maybe that's the reason Disney's been holding PnF episodes, there are only the left season 4 episodes ready to go on air and they don't want to get rid of PnF premieres too soon. Let's not forget that there's the Star Wars special scheduled for this year's Summer, but there's also the season finale ("Save Summer", probably), which is probably also an one-hour special, and is likely to premiere during Summer. Since this summer will already have Star Wars, this may mean Disney will have to keep this episode to Summer 2015, and therefore holding the episodes makes even more sense, to avoid having a huge time space between the last episode aired and the season finale. --http://images.wikia.com/phineasferb/pt-br/images/e/e3/Untitled_1.png 16:52, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Robert Hughes confirmed on twitter back in February that Save Summer is gonna be the first of the five specials to air. https://twitter.com/hellofathead/status/436692196952002560 Plus it both Robert Dan and Swampy showed that they are still working on the 4th season. As far as the hiatus goes, it looks like we won't know until Dan and Swampy reveal it. (maybe at Comic-Con perhaps?) plus they said that did say that they are planning for what is to follow. Also I doubt that that is the reason Disney is holding out all of these episodes. Do remember that Wander and GF are on hiatus as well plus from what I have heard, Jessie and Austin and Ally are going on hiatus as well. Knarrow02 (talk) 19:04, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Well,just saw the DC schedule for May and there are no new PAF episodes. Is it just me or is PAF being Screwed By The Network? Tvtropes seems to think so. I know they might be saving the episodes for summer,but we haven't even gotten a Premiere in months with the exception of the Platypus Day episode(which looked pretty shoehorned in unlike other PD celebrations IMHO). The suspense is killing me!--Cakeface33 (talk) 19:14, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't know I thought Live and Let Drive was a really good episode. But back to the topic at hand. If that's the case, the same can be said for Wander over Yonder and GF which is on hiatus as well. Which means that it's not just PnF. Something tells me that either Disney is planning something or they have someone who is doing a really bad job with the scheduling. Knarrow02 (talk) 19:37, April 18, 2014 (UTC) I wasn't talking about the episode. I just thought the Platypus Day festivities were very limited compared to the spectacles that they made the years before. Only GF and WoY are using Disney XD as their base channel;PaF wasn't part of that switch. Like I said,DC is screwing the three over to an extent. When was the latest episode of WoY aired? I don't have a clue what Disney could possibly do that could include the action oriented SW special and the slower relationship focused AYA. In order to celebrate them all in reasonable time,I would think they do need a PaF week similar to the one that came with the movie with premieres every day. Just wishful thinking on my behalf but the fact is whatever Disney is planning,it probably wasn't spaced out well.--Cakeface33 (talk) 22:57, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Indefinite Hiatus Has To Go! Indefinite Hiatus! Why?! Oh, why would they do THAT! We want the new Phineas and Ferb episodes back this year on Disney Channel and Disney XD! And NO series or season finale! "Live And Let Drive" will be on Disney XD next month. And it's just one episode for this year?! What about: "Imperfect Storm", "It's No Picnic", or other episodes? Some of you folks logged in and you told me they will air it back this year. But what month? I still want to hear Candace sing some more, Doofenshmirtz make more inators, Stacy and Perry have a team-up together to fight crime, and more contraptions from Phineas and Ferb. It can't be on next YEAR! The Indefinite Hiatus has got to go! (Gerardo mendez (talk) 00:12, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) :Calm down, dude. Dan recently said that the hiatus is already over. - Jasonbres (talk) 00:14, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Link please if you can find it. I don't believe a hiatus can begin and end so quickly. Anyway,there's already a string of episodes ready to premiere this year. Do you think the crew would leave us hanging without something to keep us patient? Besides, it's not as if they would just end the hiatus because the fans wanted them 24/7. They need to refresh their minds and come up with new ideas. You wouldn't want PAF to go stale would you? So if you could just please be patient for a month or two and check Disney's scheduling I guarantee an episode will pop up. Thank you.--Cakeface33 (talk) 17:26, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Indefinite Hiatus Is Over? Is it really over? The Hiatus for Phineas and Ferb? Well, what about Disney's Have A Laugh! The full version cartoons and DVDs have a Indefinite Hiatus too? They never come on Disney Channel, Disney XD, or online. Well, I can say that the new Phineas and Ferb episodes will be on March or April? I need to know? (Gerardo mendez (talk) 02:40, February 22, 2014 (UTC)) :Pretty sure Have a Laugh was replaced by the new Mickey Mouse cartoons. And Live and Let Drive will premiere on Disney XD on March 1, Platypus Day! - Jasonbres (talk) 03:21, February 22, 2014 (UTC) :It has indeed been the case for HaL! to be replaced (good move by Disney, they were ran too much), however, some music videos with old shorts as 1-2 clips are still shown at times, though I think that stopped at the start of the month as well. IaLL's not here, he's in coat town. 04:10, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Category:The Backyard - resolved issues